Optical power is conventionally transmitted via conduit such as optical fiber. Optical fiber allows for the transmission of optical power over relatively large distances without excessive power losses. It is also possible to transmit optical power via free space. Such transmitted optical power may be delivered to power remote devices. For example, optical power may be generated from a power source, transmitted via a conduit to a remote device, and then converted to electrical power by the remote device for further use.